


I missed your skin when you were east

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Substance Abuse, light mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't thinking someone is perfect.</p><p>It's knowing their not and not giving a damn because they're <cite>yours</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed your skin when you were east

Three months alone was enough to test anyone’s sanity.  
Brendon wasn’t the only alone, not really, he wasn’t the one in a locked white room, but in a sense he was. The downpour rattled the windows the day Ryan left, a storm from the north coast. That day ripped them apart, a thousand miles between them.  
The day he came back, a storm from the south sowed all their wounds shut.  
Ryan wasn’t the same person Brendon fell in love with anymore; he was one addiction wiser and three months cleaner. Brendon loved him all the same.  
The couch creaked beneath them as they watched Netflix, forgetting how an extra body meant extra weight. The moon was going down when they finally slept, the sun peeking in the window as their breath evened out.  
Ryan was back in Brendon’s arms, smelling of sugar cane soda and honey. The moon was full as it sunk behind the clouds, the room pale orange as the sun shone. With fluttering eyelids and soft touches, they came alive. Tracing every plane and angle, feeling the gentle curves. Ryan had forgotten just how small Brendon was, how he could tuck up under Ryan’s chin and hold him close.  
.  
They woke up with a rainbow. It was fading fast, the colors bleached from the sky. Wrapped in each other’s arms, warm under a soft blanket.  
“You know I love you, right? Forever and always.” Brendon mumbled against Ryan’s neck. “No matter what happens.”  
“I know.” Ryan breathed in the smell of Brendon’s cologne. “I’m really sorry. About everything.”  
“It’s fine, Ry. Really. We all fuck up, yeah?”  
“Normal people don’t almost overdose on coke.” He whispered, struggling to not yell and keep his voice neutral. “Normal people don’t have to leave for three months so they don’t go into shock and die. Normal people don’t get into fights with the love of their life over fucking cocaine.”  
“’Normalness leads to sadness.’ That’s a quote, right? I love you for you, Ryan.” He pulled older boy closer. “It’s going to be okay.”  
.


End file.
